Problem: $\left(-10x - 8\right)\left(3x + 7\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= -10x \cdot \left(3x + 7\right) - 8 \cdot \left(3x + 7\right)$ $= \left( -10x \cdot 3x \right) + \left( -10x \cdot 7 \right) + \left( -8 \cdot 3x \right) + \left( -8 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= -30x^2 + \left( -10x \cdot 7 \right) + \left( -8 \cdot 3x \right) + \left( -8 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= -30x^2 + \left( -70x - 24x \right) + \left( -8 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= -30x^2 - 94x + \left( -8 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= -30x^2 - 94x - 56$